


The Beginning and the End

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Illyria/Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning and the End

At the beginning of what the mortals call time, you were mine. I was the God-King and you were my Key. Together, we built the universe, destroyed it, and made it once again. Your power pulsed within me.

Now, you are only human. That is what you say. I do not believe the truth of your words. I am almost human now myself, but I can still see the halo, green and bright, surround you.

Let us take these shells and run, my Key. Let us hold each other until these skins slough off, and we reclaim our sacred forms.


End file.
